A Excursão Do Amor
by angelsartoreto
Summary: É uma simples excursão com a turma da faculdade ou um dos maiores momentos amorosos de sua vida? Sakura não sabe, mas aquela noite jamais seria esquecida...
1. Introdução

**A EXCURSÃO DO AMOR**

**É uma simples excursão com a turma da faculdade ou um dos maiores momentos amorosos de sua vida? Sakura não sabe, mas aquela noite jamais seria esquecida...**

**PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO EM BREVE**


	2. Para Fins Acadêmicos

**Capítulo I**

"**Para Fins Acadêmicos"**

Cidade de Tomoeda.

Outro dia comum. Indiferentes ao calor sufocante que fazia do lado de fora, os alunos do curso universitário disfrutavam do refrescante ar condicionado dentro de suas salas de aula. Entre as últimas carteiras, estavam sentadas duas jovens. Uma delas, era Sakura Kinomoto. Sakuta tinha 18 anos, longos cabelos castanhos que caíam em franjas sobre seus olhos verdes. A outra, Tomoyo Daidouji, também de 18 anos, era sua melhor amiga. Tomoyo era morena, de olhos azuis escuros e muito doce. As duas conversavam animadamente, alheias a balbúrdia que a classe fazia a sua volta, a espera do professor.

- Meu pai e eu fomos compras umas coisas no sábado. _ dizia Sakura _ Comprei uma blusinha linda!

- Imagino que sim. _ concordava a amiga _ Seu gosto é ótimo. Porque não veio com ela?

- Eu ainda não a tinha lavado depois que comprei. Venho com ela amanhã.

- Ótimo! _ e olhando em volta, deu um sorrisinho torto _ Tenho certeza que tem gente aqui que vai AMAR te ver de roupa nova....

Sakura sentiu o corpo arrepiar e olhou para a direção que Tomoyo olhava, ficando vermelha. A várias carteiras de distância, alguém a encarava...

- "Shoran..."

Shoran Li era o cara mais bonito da faculdade. Tinha 19 anos, cabelos lisos que terminavam em seu pescoço e franjas sobre os olhos castanhos sedutores. Tinha um corpo escultural e um sorriso arrasador. Atualmente, namorava uma outra colega de classe, Meiling Lian, 18 anos, uma morena bonita mas de gênio muito forte e extremamente ciumenta.

Sakura fora apaixonada por ele desde o colegial, só que os sentimentos do garoto em relação a ela sempre foram um mistério. Eles eram amigos e se davam muito bem, e Shoran não parecia demonstrar nenhum tipo de outro sentimento.... Pelo menos até agora.

Nos últimos tempos, Shoran vinha se comportando de maneira extranha. Já era comum Sakura pegá-lo encarando-a ou sorrindo sedutoramente para ela. Quando conversavam juntos, ele sempre arrumava um pretesto para tocá-la. Além disso, seu relacionamento com Meiling não era dos melhores e ela duvidava que eles fossem ficar juntos por muito mais tempo...

Será? Será que agora era a sua vez?

- Não... _ ela disse, em voz alta _ Ele namora a Meiling. Não quer nada comigo...

Tomoyo abafou uma risadinha ao mesmo tempo que Shoran dava uma piscadinha para Sakura, deixando-a vermelha e contradizendo o que ela disse.

- "Bobo..." _ ela pensou _ "... Mas tão lindo...."

O professor Takeda entrou minutos depois. Era um homem jovem, de uns 24 anos, cabelos cor de cobre e olhos negros. Fora da escola, namorava uma outra amiga de Sakura, Rika, de 18 anos, muito doce, com cabelos ruivo escuros. Sakura e Tomoyo deram risadinhas quando ouviram Rika suspirar a duas carteiras de distância.

Rapidamente, pois ordem na classe, e todos foram para seus lugares. A aula começou.

* * *

_Tu calor... Sobre la almahada_

_Se esfumó y hoy me hace falta_

_Los recurdos no me dejan ver _

_Que nada volverá a ser como ayer... Como ayer..._

- Cantando de novo, Sakura? _ pergunta Touya, seu irmão mais velho, chegando do trabalho.

Touya era sete anos mais velho que Sakura. Com 25 anos, era um rapaz lindo, de cabelos e olhos negros como a noite e corpo malhado. Adorava implicar com ela, mas os dois se davam muito bem juntos.

- Sim... _ ela respondeu, tímida _ Eu gosto disso. Me ajuda a relaxar...

- Algum problema? _ ele pergunta, preocupado.

- Não, é só... _ ela fica vermelha _ … Nada não, irmão. Vai jantar, deve estar com fome.

- Estou mesmo. Já está pronto?

- Sim. Está no fogão.

Touya vai para a cozinha.

Sakura surpira.

Desde a conversa com Tomoyo, não conseguia parar de pensar em Shoran. Não que realmente nos últimos dois anos tivesse parado de pensar nele... Mas a possibilidade do garoto finalmente estar retribuindo era o fio de esperança que tanto desejava.

- Sakura? Onde está o pacote novo de sal? _ Touya entra perguntando.

Sakura não responde... Sua mente está longe.

- Sakura... Eu perguntei onde está o pacote novo de sal... _ Touya insiste.

Nada ainda....

- SAKURA!!

- AII! Que susto, irmão!! O-o

- A culpa é sua por estar nas nuvens.

- O que quer?

- Tem certeza de que não tem nenhum problema?

- Já disse que não. O que você quer?

- Acho que está mentindo para mim...

Touya lança a ela um de seus "olhares de acusação", deixando a garota vermelha.

- J-Já disse que não é nada, irmão. _ ela diz _ V-Vai me dizer o que quer ou eu vou ter que adivinhar?

- Quero saber aonde está o pacote novo de sal.

- Está na prateleira de baixo do armário. _ ela explica _ Eu o arrumei hoje e mudei as coisas de lugar.

- Não me avisa. Quer que eu adivinhe as coisas também?

- Vai comer sal, vai Touya!

- Olha a língua...

Sakura mostra a língua para o irmão e sobe para seu quarto, levando consigo o teclado que tocava para guardar.

* * *

- Quietos! _ dizia Takeda, novamente acalmando a classe.

A sala se acalmou enquanto os alunos iam para as suas carteiras. Shoran passou por Sakura e Tomoyo, surrurrando:

- --- Linda blusa... ---

Sakura ficou rubra. Tomoyo segurou uma risadinha enquanto o rapaz sentava em sua carteira. Cono ele sabia?! Sakura tinha um monte de roupa diferente que ele a vira usar. Como sabia que essa era nova?! Será que a obervava tanto assim para saber? Sentiu o coração disparar com esta hipótese...

- --- Sakura... --- _ Tomoyo cochichou _ --- Toma. ---

A amiga lhe entregara um bilhete. Nele, ela reconheceu, sorrindo, uma caligrafia muito familiar...

_A blusa nova é mesmo linda, mas o conteúdo dela é imbatível... ~_^_

Sentiu o coração palpitar com aquelas palavras. Mas, em seguida, ficou vermelha, só que de raiva. Foi só nesse momento que ela notou como sua blusa nova era decotada...

Ele não estava falando dela...

Estava falando daquilo que podia ver através da blusa...

Sakura lançou um olhar irritado para o rapaz que lhe retribuiu com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- "Idiota..." _ ela bufava _ "E eu pensando que estava gostando de mim... É um sem vergonha..."

Após todos se aquietarem, o professor Takeda voltou a falar:

- Estamos quase encerrando mais um semestre e como estamos estudando os diversos tipos de vegetação regional, eu pensei em algo para essa turma. Perto daqui, há um bosque antigo. Nele há muitas trilhas e vegetação. É um excelente local para uma excursão. O que acham.

Todos concordaram com empolgação. Todos... Menos Meiling.

- Que nojo! Vamos andar no meio de mato? _ ela dizia _ Tem um monte de bichos asquerosos. Não quero sujar minhas botas novas.

A classe começou a zombar dela.

- Pois eu acho uma idéia excelente. _ diz Shoran, em voz alta, lançando um olhar furtivo para Sakura.

- Então eu topo! _ diz Meiling, imediantamente.

- Podemos até fazer isso em duplas... _ Shoran ignorava Meiling. Só tinha olhos para Sakura, a quem lançava um olhar de arrepiar até a garota mais insensível da Terra _ … Para fins acadêmicos... O que acha professor?

- Ótima idéia, Shoran. _ ele concorda e se volta para a classe _ Todos de acordo?

- Sim! _ todos respondem.

**CONTINUA**

**

* * *

**

**OIE!!**

**Aqui estou eu de novo com mais uma fic. AMO o casal Sakura e Shoran e me perguntei porque não tinha feito uma fic com eles ainda.**

**Bom...**

**Essa fic não é exatamente nova...**

**Eu criei ela em 2005 (minha amiga Cris pode comprovar isso) só que ao notar a falta do shipper Sakura e Shoran, decidi postâ-la, com melhorias, é claro...**

**Aqui está o primeiro capítulo.**

**Espero que gostem.**

***** Angel *****


	3. Perdidos Na Mata

**Capítulo II**

"**Perdidos Na Mata"**

Os dias passaram-se rapidamente.

Logo, o tão esperado dia da excursão já seria no dia seguinte.

Sakura corria frenética pelo quarto. Seus passos podiam ser escutados por toda a casa, o que irritou Touya, que terminava um relatório importante em seu quarto.

POU POU POU!!!

Touya espancou a porta de Sakura que pulou com o susto. Abrindo a porta, fechou a cara.

- Touya, que susto!! Pensei que fossem derrubar minha porta. O que foi?

- O-Que-Foi?... Eu é que pergunto!! Que barulheira é essa aqui?

- Barulheira? _ Sakura não entendia.

- Você tá batendo esses seus cascos no chão a duas horas! Está impossível de trabalhar assim.

- Ah... Isso, é que... EI! Como assim, "cascos"?!

- He... He... He... Nada não... ^_^`

Sakura olhava emburrada para seus delicados pezinhos número 36. Que injustiça!

- Eu não tenho "cascos"....

- Não esquenta com isso, sua tonta.

Touya dá um "croquezinho" na cabeça da irmã.

- Ai! _ diz ela, alisando a cabeça _ Isso dói. E tonto é você!

- Vai me contar o que há ou não?

- Ah... Lembra que eu disse que haverá uma excursão com a turma da faculdade?

- Sim. E daí?

- Bom... A excursão é amanhã.

- E isso é motivo para querer derrubar o chão do seu quarto em cima da cozinha?

- TOUYA!!

- Rá! Você irrita muito fácil! _ ele ria _ Não tem nem graça zoar com você...

Sakura emburra de novo.

- Bom... Eu estou muito ansiosa. É a primeira atividade extra que temos desde o início das aulas... E depois... Minhas roupas estão tão velhinhas... T.T

- Ah... É só isso?

- Não acha muito?!

- Não. _ diz ele, dando de ombros _ Se vão a uma reserva ou algo do tipo, não precisa de roupas novas, não é?

Sakura não respondeu de imediato. Não era só pela excursão. Era também por quem estaria lá. Não queria parecer uma mendinga na frente de Shoran.

A demora em sua resposta fez Touya a observar direito e perceber as manchas rosadas que apareciam em suas bochechas. Ele inflou de um jeito que fez Sakura arregalar os olhos.

Infelizmente... Parecia que seu irmão tinha o dom de ler pensamentos...

- Não está cogitando se embrenhar no mato com um moleque... Está?... _ sua voz era mortífera.

- N-Não i-irmão.... P-Porque pensa assim? E-Eu nunca f-faria isso...

- Sakura...

- Sim?...

- Porque... Você está... Gaguejando?...

Sakura petrificou.

Isso era uma coisa que sempre acontecia quando estava nervosa e era muito irritante...

Tentou recompôr a voz.

- E-Eu não estou gaguejando... Impressão sua, Touya.

- Hunf... Sei não...

- Olha aqui... _ ela continuou, ainda controlando a voz _ … Eu tenho muitas coisas para arrumar para amanhã. Pode me dar licença?

Touya ainda a olhava como se quisesse "matar um"...

- Touya... Por favor, importa-se?

- Controle os cascos. _ Touya se limitou a dizer, saindo e fechando a porta antes que um bichinho de pelúcia acertasse sua cabeça...

* * *

No dia seguinte, Sakura não precisou do despertador para acordar. Estava ansiosa demais para isso.

Pulou da cama faltando ainda meia hora e foi ao banheiro. Pelo menos poderia caprichar mais com esse tempo extra.

Após um banho demorado, Sakura voltou para o quarto, para vestir a roupa que havia separado. Mas antes, caprichou no creme hidratante...

- "Porque será que estou fazendo isso?..."_ ela pensava, ficando mais ruborizada a cada instante _ "Devo estar ficando louca... Shoran está com Meiling... Não acontecerá nada nessa excursão..."

Mas mesmo assim, passou o creme pelo corpo todo.

Terminada a "hidratação corporal", Sakura se vestiu, passou uma maquiagem leve e natural e botou um pouco de seu melhor perfume, ainda balançando a cabeça, incrédula.

Ao descer as escadas, seu pai e seu irmão já estavam na cozinha.

- Está linda, filha. _ dizia Fujitaka _ Caprichou desta vez, hein?

- O-Obrigada, papai...

Touya limitou-se a lançar um olhar de "estou te avisando...", que não incomodou a garota. Ela estava muito feliz.

* * *

Já na faculdade, os alunos se reuníam para entrar no ônibus. Sakura localizou Tomoyo, Rika e mais duas amigas, Chiharu e Naoko, rapidamente. Mas não avistou Shoran por perto. Ele já devia estar no ônibus.

Aos poucos, os alunos foram entrando no veículo.

Sakura sentiu um aperto ansioso no peito ao ver Shoran. Estava bem relaxado, com uma regata e bermuda. Nos pés, um tênis de caminhada. Os músculos de seu braço estavam expostos pela regata preta...

Sakura teve que se obrigar a tirar os olhos de seus braços para se lembrar de como andava...

Estava impedindo que os outros entrassem no ônibus...

Ao se sentar, ela volta os olhos para ele novamente. Agora que olhava a cena como um todo, ficou surpresa ao perceber que ele não estava com Meiling. Estava sentado ao lado de Yamazaki, namorado de Chiharu e seu melhor amigo. Meiling estava sentada a alguns bancos atrás, sozinha e com cara de poucos amigos.

Tentou ignorar o novo aperto em seu coração.

Ele teriam brigado?...

O trajeto foi tranqüilo. Logo estavam ao local.

Terada tinha mesmo aceitado a sugestão de Shoran e quando Sakura foi se unir a Tomoyo, descobriu que, "coicidentemente" ela faria dupla com Rika, já que Naoko e Chiharu fariam juntas e já que "coincidentemente" Yamazaki já tinha parceiro e Meiling também já estava com uma amiga, Shoran sobrara para ela.

Quando chegassem em casa, teria uma conversinha com Tomoyo sobre complôs com Shoran e os amigos pelas suas costas...

Sakura começava a pegar os materias para colher e estudar as plantas quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu braço.

Seu corpo todo arrepiou, ao mesmo tempo que ouviu a voz rouca em seu ouvido e sentiu o hálito quente em seu rosto...

- --- Parece que só sobrou nós dois... ---

Sakura, controlando os tremores em seu corpo, virou-se para ele.

Tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios que a deixou paralizada por alguns intantes...

- S-Sim... _ ela respondeu, quando conseguiu recuperar a voz _ Parece que sim...

Em silêncio, mas ainda num "clima extanho", começaram a trabalhar.

Aos poucos, os alunos foram se afastando. Tinham permissão para explorar a área, só não deviam ir longe demais.

Depois de cerca de uma hora, Shoran segurou o braço de Sakura quando ela ia catalogar outra planta.

- Sakura.

- O... Que é?

- Já não está cansada disso?

- Do que? _ ela não entendia.

- De ficar pegando plantas.

Sakura olhou para seus olhos. Estavam fixos nela.

- B-Bom... Nós viemos aqui para isso, não é?

- Sim, mas... Estamos nisso a mais de uma hora. Não se cansa?

- Na verdade... Não vou negar que estou... Um pouquinho cansada...

- O que acha de dar uma volta? _ ele sorriu.

Sakura arrepiou de novo. O que estava acontecendo com seu corpo? Ultimamente, qualquer movimento mínimo do rapaz a fazia arrepiar...

Sempre gostara dele, mas seu corpo não regia tanto dessa forma? Será que era porque agora não era mais uma menina mas uma mulher? Será que era porque Shoran estava agindo de um jeito mais íntimo do que de costume?

- E então? _ Shoran perguntou novamente _ Tá a fim?

- S-Só... Só nóis dois?...

Shoran olhou em volta teatralmente. Não tinha mais ninguém ali.

- É... Acho que sim.

- É que...

- Não precisa ter medo. Eu não mordo... _ lançou outro "daqueles olhares" para ela _ … A não ser se você quiser...

Sakura sentiu o rosto esquentar. Com certeza devia estar vermelhíssima.

- E-Eu não sei, Shoran... _ olhou para as plantas.

- Qual é? Esse lugar é lindo. Tem certeza de que quer passar o dia todo com as plantas? Não prefere... _ ele sorriu torto de novo _ Fazer algo mais interessante?...

Sakura engoliu seco... Desde quando Shoran era tão... Sensual?

É lógico que ele sempre foi popular, mas a lembrança que tinha dele era que era mais fechado quando se tratava de sentimentos...

Mesmo assim, decidiu aceitar.

- Ah... Tu-Tudo bem, então.

Ele sorriu, vitorioso e eles começaram a caminhar.

Conversaram um bom tempo, sobre diversos assuntos. Era muito fácil falar com ele. Fez com que Sakura se lembrasse que antes dele ser o alvo de sua atenção era seu amigo.

Ainda estavam caminhando, quando Sakura notou como estavam longe da turma. Parou.

- O que foi? _ Shoran indagou.

- Já andamos bastante.

- É mesmo. Nem tinha notado que estávamos tão longe...

- Meiling... Não vai gostar disso. _ Sakura comentou, olhando para o chão _ Ela deve estar procurando por você...

Para sua surpresa, Shoran bufou, aborrecido.

- Não tô nem aí para ela. Não tem mais nada a ver comigo.

- Mas... Vocês não são...

- Nós terminamos a dois dias. _ ele comenta _ Já estava me dando nos nervos.

Sakura tentou ao máximo não deixar Shoran perceber que seu coração estava dançando uma conga...

- Eu... Sinto muito.

Shoran sorriu.

- Não precisa... Não era para ser...

Ele se aproxima dela, encostando suas costas contra uma árvore.

- Mas... Porque isso te preocupa tanto?... _ sua voz era despreocupada mas seus olhos estavam ardentes.

- N-Não me preocupa. N-Nem um pouco...

Estava gaguejando de novo...

Shoran sorri novamente e coloca a mão em seu rosto, enquanto a outra prende o corpo dela entre a árvore e o dele.

- Sh-Shoran... O-O que você....

- Você está mesmo linda...

Sua voz estava rouca novamente. Os lábios a centímetros dos dela...

- Sh-Shoran...

- Você não sabe o quanto eu queria fazer isso...

Sakura sentiu o coração bater ainda mais forte. Ele estava próximo demais!

Então, no último instante...

CABRUMMM!!!

- Hã... Acho melhor voltarmos Shoran... Parece que vai cair uma chuva daquelas...

Shoran concorda, derrotado.

Mas eles não sabiam aonde estavam. Tinham chegado ali distraídos. E as coisas se complicaram quando começou a chover pesadamente sobre suas cabeças.

Correndo a esmo, estavam mais perdidos do que nunca.

- Shoran!! _ Sakura gritava _ Aonde estamos?

- Não sei! _ ele respondia, de volta _ Mas parece que tem algo lá na frente.

E tinha mesmo.

A alguns metros a frente, apesar da água que caía, eles já podiam vizualizar toras de madeira e as plantas que cercavam algo que lembravam uma cabanha de lenhador...

**CONTINUA**

**

* * *

  
**

**Primeiramente, eu queria agradecer a Shimi K3 pelo comentário no primeiro capítulo.**

**Li várias vezes.**

**Aqui está o segundo. Espero que todos gostem.**

***** Angel *****


	4. A Cabana

**Capítulo 3**

"**A Cabana"**

O casebre tinha aparência gasta e antiga, aparentando estar abandonado.

Informação que eles desmetiram ao constatar uma cama, um suporte com velas e fósforos e alguns objetos de uso pessoal ao observarem pela janela.

- É temporada de caça a alguns quilômetros daqui. _ Shoran diz _ O morador dessa cabana deve ter ido para lá.

- Não devíamos estar aqui. _ Sakura advertia _ O dono da cabana pode de não gostar.

- Ele não está aqui, está? _ dizia um Shoran, sorridente _ E depois, seria falta de educação da parte dele nos deixar tomando chuva desse jeito.

Sakura concordou.

A porta estava trancada e Shoran precisou de algum tempo para conseguir arrombá-la aos empurrões.

- Damas primeiro. _ ele diz galante, indicando o interior da cabana.

Sakura sorri e entra.

Estando os dois dentro do local, Shoran prendeu a porta, agora arrombada com um móvel próximo. Teria que lembrar a si mesmo de pagar uma porta ao dono da casa.

Foi até o suporte e ascendeu algumas velas, para clarear o ambiente.

- Acho que ficaremos bem aqui. _ Shoran dizia _ A estrutura parece bem forte, apesar da aparência antiga.

- Sim. _ Sakura respondeu.

Decidiu caminhar pela cabana. Não era muito grande, como já suspeitara pela aparência exterior da casa. Mas era aconchegante. Suficiente para um homem solitário ou um casal sem filhos.

Sakura virou-se novamente para Shoran e sentiu o rosto esquentar. No tempo que estivera distraída com a casa, Shoran tirara as roupas encharcadas, ficando apenas com a bermuda que usava por baixo da calça.

- Shoran, o que você...?

- Achei melhor tirar as roupas molhadas. _ ele explicou _ Sou o capitão do time de basquete, não posso me arricar a pegar um resfriado.

Shoran sorriu, simpático. Sorriso que se tornou malicioso a notar que Sakura não tirava os olhos de suas "curvas peitoriais" bem definidas que acabavam em duas "curvinhas" que continuavam até dentro da bermuda...

Ele olhou para si mesmo e lançou para Sakura um olhar quente e penetrante.

- Gosta?

Sakura sentiu o rosto ficar ainda mais vermelho ao seu pega no flagra.

- N-Não, e-eu só...

- Não precisa ficar nervosa, minha Flor de Cerejeira... _ ele continuou, com voz de seda _ ... Não há nada de errado em admirar o que se gosta...

Sakura inflou.

- Não diga bobagens! _ Sakura atirou _ Quem disse que gosto de vo.... De algo por aqui?

Shoran sorri, ainda malicioso.

- Ninguém precisa me dizer. _ ele responde, mordendo o canto da boca _ Seus lábios estão mais vermelhos do que nunca...

Sakura se virou de costas, irritada. Shoran tinha o verdadeiro dom de fazê-la sair do sério quando queria.

Shoran ri mais alto. Adorava vê-la fora de si.

- Eu acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo. _ ele diz, de volta com sua voz normal.

- O mesmo o que?

- Tirar suas roupas molhadas. _ ele explica _ Não quer pegar uma gripe, quer?

- E como pretende que eu faça isso? _ ela atira _ Caso não tenha notado, a cabana não possui divisórias de paredes e não posso me trocar lá fora por causa da tempestade. Quer que eu me troque na sua frente?

Shoran sorri novamente, a voz voltando a ficar maliciosa.

- Quer mesmo que eu responda?...

Sakura corou ao se dar conta da brecha que dera.

- Imbecil!

- Só quero dizer que eu não me importaria nem um pouco com isso... _ sua voz estava muito rouca.

- Nem em seus sonhos!

Shoran volta a rir.

- Está bem. _ ele se dirije a cama, ainda rindo _ Que tal isso? _ ele diz, mostrando o lençol que acabou de tirar da cama _ Posso fazer uma cabana para você se trocar.

- Meu reflexo irá aparecer.

Shoran sorri novamente. Era tão tímida...

- Eu apagarei as velas para que tenha mais privacidade.

Ainda a contra gosto, ela o ajudou a formar a "cabaninha" de lençol. Aguardando que Shoran apagasse as velas para que pudesse vestir as roupas que trouxera para a excursão. Ela sempre levava roupas extras em seus passeios longos. Nunca se sabe o que poderia acontecer. Deu graças aos céus por seu pai ter-lhe incentivado esse hábito desde pequena.

Mas a tempestade estava muito forte lá fora...

Relâmpagos caíam para todos os lados na área montanhosa, cercada por árvores...

Shoran não poderia impedir que outras luzes invadissem a cabana...

Iluminando a cabana de lençol...

E ressaltando o reflexo de Sakura...

Shoran não pôde resistir...

Logo atrás do fino tecido, ele podia ver cada forma... Cada curva... Cada ponto da garota que amara no instante em que pôs os olhos nela...

_Porque, ele sempre a amara..._

_Amava o jeito dela sorrir despreocupada..._

_O jeito como ficava próxima as amigas em todas as horas..._

_O jeito como seu rosto corava quando ficava sem jeito..._

_O jeito com perdia a linha ao se irritar..._

_Shoran sempre a amara. Esse foi um dos motivos principais de se inscrever no mesmo curso que Sakura. Para ficar perto dela._

_Ele sempre fora muito tímido e fechado com relação aos seus sentimentos..._

_Mas sendo assim, só fez com que Sakura o visse como amigo apenas... Fez com que ela se envolve-se com outros homens..._

_Achando que a tinha perdido quando ela teve seu namoro mais sério, Shoran decidiu tomar uma atitude._

_Com anos de "hormônios" acumulados, ele acabou passando do cara tímido e quieto para o cara mais popular e assediado do colégio. Em questão de semanas, adqüiriu experiências de anos... Todos os tipos de experiências emocionais e até sexuais que um cara poderia ter... Ele acabou se apegando a esse jeito de ser e "Pegador" virou seu novo rótulo..._

_Mas, apesar das tantas e tantas aventuras, Shoran não se sentia sem por cento feliz._

_Ele decidiu que já era a hora de parar com as palhaçadas e focar em seu objetivo inicial: Sakura._

_Ela estava solteira de novo. Seu namoro com Meiling já não era o mesmo a algum tempo. Estava resolvido. Sakura seria seu alvo principal._

Sakura saiu detrás da cabana já vestida.

Sentiu o rosto corar ao ver o calor nos olhos de Shoran e perceber o jeito como ele respirava pesado...

- Shoran... O que você...? _ ela questionou, ansiosa _ Você, não...?

Foi aí que ela notou, ao cair de um raio próximo, a claridade que se formava no lençol.

Enfurecida, deu um tapa no rosto do rapaz.

PAF!

- Ai! Porque fez isso?

O tapa tirara Shoran de seu "transe"

- Seu estúpido! TARADO! _ ela gritava, enfurecida _ Como você ousa?

Ela o perseguia pela cabana, atirando-lhe as roupas molhadas e o que encontrava no caminho.

Apesar de apavorado com a repentina mudança de humor da garota, ela não conseguia deixar de rir.

- O que queria que eu fizesse? _ ele dizia, rindo enquanto corria em círculos pela cabana, com a garota enfurecida em seu encalço _ Não posso virar para fora e dizer "Senhor raio, quer fazer o favor de cair em outra diração?".

- Não! _ ela atirou, irritada _ Mas poderia ter me avisado que dava para ver.

- E o que VOCÊ faria se eu aparecesse atrás de você, estando sem roupas? _ ele atirou, triunfante _ Teria arrancado a minha cabeça mais depressa ainda.

Sakura diminuiu o ritmo, derrotada.

- Tem razão...

- Eu sempre tenho.

Sakura lhe mostrou a língua, mal humorada.

Shoran voltou a olhá-la com malícia.

- Essa sua língua não fica muito bem fora da boca. _ ele comentou, fingindo analisá-la _ Tem outros... Lugares... Em que ela se encaixaria melhor...

Sakura sentiu o rosto corar. Ela sabia onde isso iria terminar.

- Aqui, por exemplo... _ ele diz, apontando a própria boca. Sem seguida, olha para as "curvinhas" que entram na bermuda _ Ou... Então...

Agora, realmente, ela lhe acertou uma panela na cabeça.

- Au! _ Shoran esfregava furiosamente o local da cabeça aonde a panela batera _ Vai com calma, gata! _ ele diz _ Vai querer derrubar a cabana toda? O dono não vai gostar nem um pouco.

Mas Sakura não estava disponível para piadinhas.

- Seu estúpido! Arrogante!

Sakura saiu, enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

Shoran suspirou, arrependido. Tinha esquecido que Sakura era diferente das garotas com quem estava acostumado a sair. Tinha que tomar cuidado com as suas palavras.

Aos poucos, ele tentou se aproximar dela.

- Ei...

- Fica longe de mim, Shoran Li!

- Me desculpe, Saki... Eu, eu realmente não sei o que deu em mim...

Sakura congelou. Shoran não a chamava pelo seu apelido ginasial a muito tempo.

- Sei que fui mesmo um idiota. Esse galo foi merecido. _ ele disse, apontando para o local da pancada.

- Totalmente. _ ela atirou de volta.

- Mas tente me entender. _ ele tentou, sem sucesso, se justificar _ Apesar de sempre termos sido amigos, nós passamos um bom tempo afastado por causa do seu namorado ciumento, e... Eu acabei conhecendo outras pessoas, e então...

- Por mais que tenhamos ficado afastados, Shoran Li! _ ela dizia, azeda _ Acho que ficamos próximos o suficiente para você saber que eu não sou como aquelas VADIAS com quem você TRANSA todas as noites!

Sakura estava mais vermelha do que nunca.

Não sabia de onde tirava forças para pronunciar tais palavras obscenas, mas aquilo já estava entalado em sua garganta a um bom tempo.

Shoran suspirou, resignado.

- Tem razão. _ ele diz _ Você está totalmente certa...

Sakura continuava calada.

- Vamos passar uma borracha nisso, está bem? _ ele propõe _ Voltar a ser amigos?

- Amigos não fazem esses tipos de proposta. _ ela retrucou.

- Tem razão de novo. _ ele deu um semi-sorriso.

Passando para a frente dela, ele estendeu a mão, em um educado sinal de cumprimento.

- O que é isso? _ ela questionou, desconfiada.

- Prazer. Meu nome é Shoran Li.

Sakura estava pasma com aquela atitude. Como ele podia brincar numa hora como essas?

- Para que isso?

- Amigos não fazem propostas indecentes aos outros. _ ele explicou _ Mas estamos nos conhecendo agora. _ ele dizia _ Estamos numa balada e eu te dei uma cantada imbecil. Agora, estou tentando reparar meu erro e te conhecer melhor.

Ele diz isso com tanta sinceridade, que Sakura não consegue impedir que seus lábios formem um sorriso tímido.

- Prazer. Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

**Olá, pessoal!**

**Mil perdões pela demora.**

**Tenho 4 blogs, 1 site, 3 fics inacabadas e 5 Mini Fazendas do Orkut para cuidar...**

**Risos**

**Mas espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.**

**As coisas estão começando a ficar apimentadas por aqui...**

**Bjus e agradeço as reviews.**


	5. Uma Noite Especial

**Capítulo 4**

"**Uma Noite Especial"**

A noite começou a avançar enquanto Sakura e Shoran conversavam, envolta de mais uma vela acesa. Ele a tinha encontrado em uma gaveta e Sakura não achou ruim aumentar a luz na cabana... Um casal sozinho no escuro não dá muito certo...

Enquanto conversavam, Sakura foi se soltando a cada momento. Aos poucos, o tratamento deles ficou mais leve, como nos tempos de ginásio em que eram amigos, sem tensão ou palavras sedutoras. Eram realmente apenas dois amigos conversando.

- Não acredito que perdi tudo isso. _ Shoran comentou, ao Sakura terminar de contar sobre suas últimas competições esportivas _ Eu costumava ir com Tomoyo assistir suas competições, lembra?

- Sim. _ ela sorri _ Vocês sempre me davam um grande apoio.

- Aonde eu estava todo esse tempo, afinal?

Sakura o olhou, fingindo uma censura cômica.

- Provavelmente atrás de alguma menina...

Shoran riu.

- Com certeza.

Os dois começaram a rir juntos. Era realmente muito fácil conversar com ele. De repente, ouviu-se um som de ronco exigente... O estômago de Sakura.

- Ops...

- Olha... Eu não sou um especialista, mas acho que está com fome.

Sakura sorri, timidamente.

- Acho que sim.

- Isso é óbvio. Estamos aqui a horas sem comer nada.

Sakura virou-se em direção as suas coisas.

- Eu tenho algumas coisas na mochila. Acho que devem dar até amanhã.

- Também trouxe alguns mantimentos. _ Shoran diz, levantando-se da mesa _ Podemos juntar.

Sakura concorda, levantando-se também.

Suas mochilas estavam em uma baqueta ao lado da cama.

Apesar da vela acesa, a cabana ainda estava um tanto escura e quanto mais se afastavam da mesa mais a claridade diminuía...

Apesar de ser uma esportista, no dia-a-dia Sakura era um tanto estabanada...

Sem perceber, seu pé enroscou-se na cocha que se dependurava na cama... Perdeu o equilíbrio... Caindo nos braços ágeis de Shoran que ao ampará-la, virou-a rapidamente de barriga para cima, obrigando-a a olhar para ele...

- Você tem que tomar cuidado.

- Me desculpe... Sou tão desastrada... _ ela diz, sem jeito.

Alguns segundos se passam e Shoran continua segurando Sakura naquela posição.

- Ah... Shoran? _ ela questiona _ P-Pode me soltar?

Ele não responde. Apenas a observa.

Sakura percebe que a luz do luar está envolvendo seu corpo. Não tinha ouvido a chuva parar. Uma lufada de vento apaga a vela acesa, deixando como fonte de luz interna apenas as velas perto da porta, do outro lado da cabana...

- S-Shoran...

- Tão linda... _ foi o que ele conseguiu balbuciar, antes de levantar o corpo da garota em direção aos seu e colocar sua boca na dela.

Sakura se surpreendeu um pouco com esse ato, mas não completamente. Shoran era um galinha. Estava querendo se aproveitar da situação com certeza... Mas sua cabeça teria que dizer isso ao seu coração que palpitava a mil por hora... As suas mãos que por vontade própria agarravam seu pescoço... A sua boca que se movimentava, acompanhando os movimentos dele...

Sem que se desse conta, Sakura já estava deitada na cama, com Shoran por cima dela...

Os beijos estavam cada vez mais ardentes...

As mãos do rapaz percorriam cada centímetro do seu corpo... Até alcançar algumas áreas mais inapropriadas...

Foi nesse instante que Sakura conseguiu recuperar um pouco de sua razão.

Empurrando gentilmente o rosto de Shoran, para que sua boca se liberta-se, ela conseguiu balbuciar:

- S-Shoran... Por favor... _ ela dizia.

Sua voz o fez olhar para ela, assustado.

- O que foi? _ ele diz, falando com uma certa dificuldade.

- Olha... _ Sakura começou, sentando-se na cama _ ... Eu quero que fique tudo as claras, está bem?

- Claro. _ ele sentou-se também.

- Eu... _ seu rosto ficou escarlate _ ... Olha, eu... Eu amo você, ok? Gosto de você já a algum tempo.

Shoran inflou-se mas não a interrompeu.

- Eu sei que você está acostumado a fazer essas coisas, mas... Eu nunca fiz, então... _ seu rosto estava mais vermelho a cada segundo _ Eu gostaria que fosse especial. E sei que serei apenas mais uma em sua longa lista... Eu não quero isso. Então, acho melhor pararmos por aqui.

Shoran começou a rir, deixando Sakura irritada.

- Qual é a graça?

Ele sorriu radiante.

- Eu também te amo, sua boba.

Sakura ficou em choque.

- C-Como assim?

- Amo você desde que nos conhecemos... Comecei a sair com outras meninas para tomar coragem de chegar em você, já que era muito tímido para isso. _ ele sorriu, malicioso _ Você estará mesmo na minha longa lista, mas como a última da lista. Não terá mais ninguém depois de você.

Sakura ficou sem palavras. Shoran aproveitou para voltar a beijá-la no pescoço.

- Meiling... _ foi só o que ela conseguiu balbuciar.

- - Eu terminei com ela... - _ Shoran sussurrou, entre os beijos _ - Sou só seu, agora. -

Isso foi demais.

Novamente Sakura estava deitada com Shoran por cima...

Sua blusa estava aberta e ele a beijava com fervor enquanto suas mãos subiam novamente por suas coxas...

* * *

**Demorou mais saiu o outro capítulo.**

**Ufa!**

**Tô numa correria. Desde ontem estou atualizando todas as fics atrasadas.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse também. E não esqueçam de participar da enquete no .net/~angelsartoreto.**

**Kissus**


	6. Dia Seguinte

**Capítulo 5**

"**Dia Seguinte"**

Mesmo com os olhos fechados, Sakura já não estava mais completamente adormecida e pôde sentir os primeiros raios de sol atravessarem as suas pálpebras.

Sentia-se extranha. Uma profusão de sentimentos a dominava e ela não sabia ao certo com encará-los. Mais do que isso, não sabia como encararia ao jovem adormecido ao lado depois de tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles durante a noite.

Seu rosto ainda queimava com as lembranças de tudo o que havia feito... De tudo o que haviam dito...

Shoran havia confessado que a amava antes dela se entregar a ele. Estava muito feliz. Tão feliz que não soubera com reagir aos seus sentimentos, lançando-se sobre ele.

Havia agido como uma das depravadas com quem ele costumava se envolver e temia que ele também pensasse isso ao acordar.

Enchendo-se de coragem, arriscou abrir os olhos e sentiu o rosto esquentar imediatamente ao notar os olhos castanhos do rapaz observando-a atentamente. Ele estava deitado de lado, com o braço apoiado no travesseiro e a cabeça apoiada em sua mão. Sorriu torto ao vê-la corar.

- Bom dia. _ ele disse, com voz extremamente sexy.

Sakura baixou os olhos.

- Bo-Bom dia...

- Parece nervosa. _ ele disse, rindo.

- Mesmo? _ ela respondeu, realmente nervosa _ É impressão sua. _ ela disse, levantando-se enrolada no lençol e atrapalhando-se ao assegura-se de que estava tudo coberto.

Shoran riu com gosto dessa atitude dela.

- Do que está rindo? _ ela quis saber, apesar de imaginar o porque.

Shoran riu mais um pouco.

- Eu só queria entender qual a necessidade disso tudo. _ ele apontou para o lençol que a embrulhava _ Eu já te conheço por inteira, princesa. _ ele carregou na sensualidade nesse última frase.

Sakura arrepiou-se inteira e se segurou para não se jogar de volta na cama com ele.

- N-Não importa... _ ele comentou, tentando reunir o máximo de dignidade que pôde _ Ainda não estou acostumada a desfilar nua diante de um homem.

Shoran sorriu torto.

- Já vi muitas mulheres nuas. _ ele comentou, quente _Não é nenhuma novidade para mim. Posso fazer você perder essa vergonha rapidinho...

Sakura ficou vermelha num misto de excitação e raiva. Como ele podia dizer essas coisas para ela com a maior cara de pau? E como ELA ao invéis de odiá-lo por isso, ficava cada vez mais tentada a largar o lençol no chão?

Querendo disfarçar seu constrangimento, Sakura virou-lhe as costas.

- Eu vou me vestir. Fique aqui.

_- _- Sakura - _ ele sussurrou alto... Aquele sussurro ardente e cheio de malícia que só Shoran tinha.

A contra-gosto (ou nem tanto) ela virou-se parcialmente para ele. Agora foi demais. Shoran havia abaixado o lençol até começo das linhas que seguiam para a sua virilha... Sua expressão expressava o mais profundo desejo... Sua boca formava o sorriso mais sexy que ela já tinha visto nele... Seus olhos estavam em fogo e a palma da outra mão batia suavemente ao seu lado no colchão, convidando-a a se deitar...

Sakura novamente se encheu de dignidade.

- Temos que nos aprontar. O pessoal da faculdade virá nos procurar agora que a chuva parou. Não demoraram a encontrar a cabana.

Shoran olhos para a janela por uns momentos e voltou a se virar para ela.

- Está cedo... _ ele continuou convidando-a _ Não chegaram aqui até a hora do almoço.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. _ ela disse, taxativa _ Conheço o meu irmão. Ele virá atrás de mim assim que souber do meu desaparecimento.

- Sakura... _ ele implorou _ ... Deixa de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Você sabe que eu te amo e eu sei que você gostou, e muito, do que nos aconteceu.

Sakura voltou a ficar vermelha.

- Agora, deixe de ser boba e venha para essa cama agora.

Para quê resistir mais? Ele estava coberto de razão.

Sem saber com o fez, quando Sakura se deu conta, já estava deitada, com Shoran beijando-a intensamente. O lençol jazia no chão...

* * *

POU! POU! POU!

O som das conversas cada vez mais próximas, seguidas de batidas violentas na porta, fizeram o casal acordar, sobressaltado.

Sakura, desesperada, saltou da cama, vestindo-se apressamente, censurando Shoran com os olhos enquanto lhe lançava a camisa e a bermuda, as únicas peças que teve tempo de vestir, já que foi mais lento que Sakura ao se levantar.

Por ser a peça mais complicada, Sakura também não conseguiu vestir seu sutiã, lançando-o junto com a cueca de Shoran para baixo da cama.

- Com licença? _ ela pôde ouvir a voz de Touya _ Tem alguém em casa? Estou procurando a minha irmã. Ela está sumida desde ontem!

Sakura achou melhor se identificar.

- Touya, sou eu!

- Sakura? É você quem está aí?

- Sim. Eu e o... Eu me abriguei nessa cabana vazia por causa da chuva de ontem. Só um minuto.

Sakura mal teve tempo de abrir a porta quando sentiu os braços de seu irmão a envolverem.

- Sua maluca! _ ele diz, emocionado _ Não me assuste mais desse jeito.

- Touya... _ Sakura estava surpresa. Ela sabia que Touya gostava dela, mas não imaginava que seu irmão se importasse tanto. Em geral, ela sempre era alvo de suas implicâncias _ ... Você... Estava preocupado comigo?

- O que você acha? _ ele ralhou, ainda agarrado a ela _ Pode ser uma monstrenga... _ Sakura se irritou um pouco com isso, mas deixou passar _ ... Mas ainda é a minha irmãzinha caçula. Está sumida desde ontem no meio dessa chuva e em uma mata. Pensei que poderiam ter acontecido as piores coisas do mundo com você.

Sakura se emocionou com isso. Retribuiu o abraço.

- Me desculpe por preocupá-lo. _ ela disse, baixinho _ Eu tentei avisá-lo, mas o celular não pegou aqui.

- Eu entendo. _ ele comentou, compreensivo _ Mas vamos esquecer tudo isso e ir para casa. Você deve estar morrendo de fome.

- E estou mesmo. _ Sakura concordou, sorrindo.

Ela estava realmente faminta, mas não pela falta de comida, mas por Shoran ter "roubado" todas as suas energias.

Por cima do ombro do irmão, Sakura pôde ver outras pessoas. Seu professor, Terada, suas amigas, preocupadas, e Meiling, também apresentando preocupação. Não por ela, certamente, mas por Shoran. Sentiu a espinha gelar. Só aí se dera conta de que Shoran estava a alguns passos dela e que Touya só não o vira pela emoção de encontrá-la.

- Olha só! _ ela ouviu a voz do professor, contente _ Parece que os dois estão bem, afinal.

Sakura fechou os olhos desesperada, pois já sabia o que viria a seguir. Sentiu o corpo do irmão ficar tenso quando a cabeça dele se levantou a menção da palavra "dois" e seus olhos cruzaram com o moreno a poucos metros dela...

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

**

**Afe! Depois de tempos, consegui postar mais um.**

**Eu estou com todas as fanfics atrasadas, mas aos poucos eu estou corrigindo essa falha.**

**Também postei hoje o capítulo 22 de "A Princesa E O Plebeu" se quiserem conferir.**

**Espero que gostem desse.**

**Kissus**


	7. Aceitando O Inevitável

**Capítulo 6**

"**Aceitando O Inevitável"**

Sakura não soube calcular quanto tempo seu irmão ficou paralisado encarando Shoran e por quanto tempo o rapaz lhe encarou com ar de desafio, só sentiu o corpo estremecer quando ouviu a voz de seu irmão mansa e calma em seu ouvido...

Em geral, um mal sinal...

- Sakura... _ ele começou, ainda duro _ ... Você poderia me dizer o que esse cara está fazendo aqui?

- Bem... Touya... Eu... Ele... Nós...

- Não é óbvio, Touya? _ o professor Terada interveio _ Os dois se perderam na mata e se ajudaram mutuamente. Foi uma sorte encontrarem esse lugar, não acha?

Sakura nunca gostou tanto de seu professor.

Touya não respondeu ao professor. Soltando levemente Sakura, ele adentrou mais ainda a cabana, observando tudo com olhos de lince. Sakura ficou nervosa...

Seu irmão era um excelente observador e costumava pegar as coisas no ar.

Sakura perdeu a voz ao notar que ele ficara tenso novamente.

- Vejo que só tem uma cama... _ ele disse, ainda com voz calma.

Sakura ficou vermelha.

- S-Sim...

- Vocês dois... Não...

- Nós dormimos na mesma cama, se é isso que quer saber. _ Shoran disse sem um pingo de vergonha, deixando Sakura ainda mais vermelha e com a maior vontade de jogar alguma coisa na cabeça dele.

- Vocês... O... Que?... _ Touya disse pausadamente, cerrando os punhos.

- Nós dormimos na mesma cama. _ Shoran continuou, na cara de pau, dando um sorriso malicioso em seguida _ Não se preocupe. Eu não fiz nada que Sakura não quisesse.

Touya ficou rígido novamente.

Agora foi a vez de Sakura cerrar os punhos.

- _"Cala a boca, seu imbecil!" __ ela pensou, rezando para que ele conseguisse compreendê-la com o olhar _ _"Você quer complicar mais ainda as coisas para o meu lado?"_

Shoran teve que segurar um riso da cara dela.

- Você... Ela... Vocês...

Touya ficou vermelho. Um péssimo sinal.

Afastando-se bruscamente de Sakura, e para o seu desespero, indo em direção a cama, Touya começou a procurar afoito por qualquer sinal que indicasse mais do que uma boa noite de sono.

Sakura sentiu o chão afundar de seus pés quando ele olhou embaixo da cama...

- _"Ui... Ui... Ui...! Fui descoberta e Touya vai brigar comigo por isso na frente do pessoal!" __ Sakura pensava, desesperada _ _"Eu vou MATAR O SHORANNNNN!"_

Mas, para seu alívio, Touya não esbravejou como costumava fazer.

Ao invés disso, ele virou-se lentamente ao pessoal que esperava curioso na porta da cama, e se dirigiu a eles, novamente com voz calma.

- Por favor, eu gostaria de falar a sós com esses dois. _ ele disse, mas completou _ Espere, Tomoyo. Acho que você pode ficar. Sakura vai acabar de contando tudo mesmo. E você também... Meiling, não é? Acho que o assunto também te interessa.

O pessoal se afastou, permanecendo apenas as duas meninas. Sakura estava muito ansiosa pelo o que viria a seguir. Mas não iria deixar de ficar grata por seu irmão poupá-la de uma humilhação pública.

- Muito bem... _ Touya disse, resolveu dizer, depois do que pareceu para Sakura uma eternidade.

Todos ficaram mudos.

- Eu exijo uma explicação para o que eu vi debaixo daquela cama. _ Touya começou.

- E eu exijo uma explicação por tudo isso. _ continuou Meiling _ O que está acontecendo aqui, afinal? Shoran, pode me explicar.

Shoran observou Sakura por uns instantes, achando graça da expressão de pânico dela. Voltou-se novamente para Touya.

- Simples. _ ele respondeu, e para desespero de Sakura, continuou _ Nós dormimos juntos.

Silêncio.

- Isso você já tinha dito, pirralho. _ Touya tentava manter uma voz calma, sem sucesso _ O que eu quero é a confirmação de minhas suspeitas, porque... Se tiverem fundamento...

Sakura endureceu. Queria alertar Shoran de alguma forma, mas estava tão tensa que nada lhe passava pela cabeça.

- Você não entendeu... _ Shoran resolveu enfatizar mais. Sakura decididamente estava prestes a jogar a primeira coisa que visse na cabeça dele _ Nós _dormimos_ juntos.

- Shoran você já di... _ Meiling começou, irritada, mas Touya a interrompeu, em chamas.

- Você quer dizer que vocês... Vocês realmente...

Silêncio.

- AH, SEU MOLEQUE! _ Touya berrou, antes de começar a perseguir Shoran descontroladamente pela cabana, ambos correndo em círculos _ Como ousa, seu maldito sem vergonha?

Sakura estava em estado de choque. Meiling olhou para Tomoyo, confusa.

- Não entendi essa reação.

- Não é óbvio? _ Tomoyo disse, emocionada _ Sakura e Shoran tiveram sua primeira noite de amor. Isso é tão maravilhoso... AH!

- Que foi, Tomoyo? _ questiona Sakura saindo do choque, enquanto Meiling entrava nele.

- Porque não trouxe minha câmera?

Se é que era possível, Sakura ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Shoran, como pôde! _ Meiling gritou para o rapaz, que agora saia para fora da cabana, correndo descontrolado com Touya em seu encalço _ Como pôde me trair desse jeito?

- Shoran! Você me disse que não tinha mais nada com ela! _ Sakura gritou, indignada.

- E não tenho! _ ele respondeu a Sakura, ainda correndo _ Não temos mais nenhum compromisso e você sabe muito bem disso, Meiling!_ ele gritou a ex. namorada.

- Não interessa! _ ela gritou em resposta _ Não tem nem dois dias que você terminou comigo!

Não muito longe dali, o professor e os alunos que estavam com ele acompanhavam atônitos a pequena confusão que acontecia ali.

- O que será que está havendo? _ Rika tentou saber, procurando escutar.

- Não tenho certeza... _ Chiraru comentou _ Mas pelos gritos, parece que Sakura e Shoran fizeram mais do que dormir...

As meninas coraram.

- É... _ Yamazaki continuou _ ... E agora parece que o irmão da Sakura quer lavar a sua honra.

Todos riram, as moças ainda vermelhas.

- E por falar em lavar a honra... _ ele continuou, vocês sabiam que na antigüidade...

Chiraru fechou a cara.

- Nem comece! _ ela alertou.

Enquanto isso, o bate boca continuava:

- Bah! O rolo de vocês não me interessa nem um pouco! _ Touya estava furioso _ Moleque pervertido, eu vou te matar!

- Isso se você conseguir me pegar, cunhado.

Touya parou de chofre.

- Como é que é? Cu-nha-do? _ Touya analisou a palavra por alguns momentos _ Ah, moleque! Agora com certeza você vai morrer! _ e recomeçou a correr.

- Já chega, Touya! _ Sakura ordenou, com autoridade.

Todos pararam.

- Mas Sakura, ele...

- O que ele disse é verdade. Eu me entreguei a ele mas ele não me obrigou a isso. Caso não tenha percebido, Touya, eu já sou uma mulher e você continua me tratando como criança. Já chega. Ele é quem eu amo. Me entreguei por amor. Então, pára com isso.

Touya ficou sem resposta para isso. No fundo, sua irmã tinha razão.

- Tá vendo, cunhado? _ Shoran disse, cheio de si _ Sua irmã é doidinha pelo papai aqui.

- Não abuse da sorte. _ responderam os dois irmãos juntos, mas enquanto Touya estava em estado de choque, Sakura sorria.

Estava muito feliz.

Sim, realmente não tinha sido uma simples excursão com a turma da faculdade...

Tinha sido a noite mais especial de sua vida...

Uma noite que ainda iria se repetir muitas e muitas vezes...

**FIM**

* * *

**Mais uma fic que chega ao fim.**

**Na verdade, o final original abrangia casamento e tudo mais, mas acho que ficou bem claro o que aconteceu depois, não?**

**Sakura e Shoran ficam juntos e Touya e Meiling são obrigados a aceitar, e Tomoyo sempre lá para apoiá-los.**

**Espero que tenham gostado de mais essa fanfic.**

**Continuem acompanhando as outras**

**Kissus a todos!**


End file.
